


Tea and Solace

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: What could go between 15 and 16.  Deke tries to comfort his Grandparents.





	Tea and Solace

Deke hadn’t meant to witness the whole thing. He had been going to the cell to visit Fitz and see how he was taking the whole Grandson from the future thing, maybe get to know him a little bit better, and thought this time of night he would be clear.

He had been wrong. 

He had been approaching the cell when he heard the keypad being worked followed by the double beep that signaled the wrong code had been entered. Again the keypad was worked with the same results. 

Deke peered around the corner to see Jemma, tray of food resting on one arm once again working the pad, and for a third time getting denied access. 

“She changed the code Jemma,” Fitz said standing next to the window. And even from this distance Deke could see the hurt shimmering in his grandfather’s eyes. 

Jemma let out a frustrated huff and tried again.

“I got in just a few hours ago Fitz when I brought you lunch,” Jemma said actually giving the panel a small whack when she was denied access once more. 

“Why would she change it and not tell me?” Jemma said the hurt clear in her own voice as she finally stepped back and set the tray on the floor. 

Fitz didn’t respond, rather he looked down and played with his wedding ring. A habit Deke had noticed both of his Grandparents had shared. 

Jemma drew herself up and placed a comforting hand on the glass, “I’ll just run and get the new one from Daisy, then we can have dinner, and I thought I might spend the night with you here. Who knows, maybe she’ll agree to let you out and you can have a proper shower and sleep in a real bed.” 

If Fitz was going to argue any thoughts of doing so stopped as soon as he looked up at her, instead offering a weak smile. 

Jemma left and Deke slipped back down the hall to follow. Daisy was likely in the control center still, preparing for her mission to get Robin. And even taking the more back corridors Deke managed to arrive about the same time Jemma did. His grandmother slowly approaching Daisy and May who were hunched over the table.

“The code to Fitz’s cell has been changed,” Jemma said without preamble. 

Deke watched as both women tensed and both looked worn, as far as he knew they hadn’t rested much since Coulson turned himself over the Hale. Though May had the smallest of frowns on her face as she looked to Daisy. May hadn’t known of this new development. 

“It has,” Daisy said. “I thought it was best while we are following our lead on Robin that only Mack has access.” 

Deke knew the look that crossed Jemma’s face in an instant, hurt. 

Jemma’s eyes watered “You would deny me access to my husband?” she asked with the smallest shake of her voice. 

Daisy sighed “Simmons, I understand he’s your husband but he’s dangerous, we can’t risk having him out while we’re gone-”

“Daisy,” May warned.

“While I have told you many times that I disagree with you on that and other matters it does not explain why you would deny me access,” Jemma said. The words were no sooner out of her mouth before she stepped back as if physically struck.

“You don’t trust that I won’t let him out,” Jemma said.

Daisy sighed “You aren’t thinking about this clearly Simmons. Your personal feelings are blinding you to the facts. Fitz betrayed me, betrayed us, and isn’t himself and needs to stay locked up until we can get Coulson back figure out what to do with him.” 

“Daisy,” May said a bit more sharply this time. “Everyone needs to take a breath.” 

Jemma shook her head and angrly wiped away her tears. “I could say the same about yours. We have all made hard calls because we were protecting people. All of us,” Jemma emphasized “including you.”

With that Jemma left, no one making a move to stop her as she fled. 

Deke slipped away intent on finding Jemma, hearing Daisy and May continue their discussion. “Once we have Coulson back we’ll work this all out but finding him is the priority because who knows what Hale is doing to him….” 

It didn’t take Deke long to find her. She has made a stop at her quarters to gather supplies and then returned to Fitz’s cell. She was currently curled up against the door, wrapped in a comforter, and talking softly to Fitz through it. 

He wanted to help, help her feel better, when he remembered she’d had a thermos of tea when she’d borrowed his...well Fitz’s tool the other night. 

That was how he found himself in the kitchen waiting for a kettle to boil, trying to find where the tea was, and find acceptable items to add to it. He’d seen them pour milk into it but chocolate would be good too, he hadn’t found anything yet it wasn’t good on or in.

He assembled the items on a tray and grabbed a couple Twinkies from where he had hidden them in the back of the cabinet and headed back to the cell. 

He wasn’t the only one who had been busy. Jemma had also gone for more supplies and had now drug a chair to sit in next to the window as she held a tablet up to the window for Fitz to see. 

Deke knocked softly on the wall to announce his presence. A warm feeling blossoming in his chest at Jemma’s smile upon seeing him. It was almost as if it was his mother beaming back at him again.

“How can we help you Deke?” she asked.

“I didn’t mean too...but I heard what Daisy said...and well,” he started and just held up the tray of tea and Twinkies. 

Jemma’s smile grew and even Fitz smiled. 

“That is lovely,” she said waving him over. If she found his selection of additions odd didn’t let is show aside from her eyes widening in a bit of surprise when she took her first sip. Deke took one of the snack cakes and shoved it through the small slot he assumed were used for trays, only squishing the snack cake a little bit as it went through. 

“It’s not proper British Junk Food but it’s better than anything I ever ate at the Lighthouse,” Deke said accepting the cup from Jemma. The warm feel of it in his hands offering him comfort, he was rapidly beginning to see why they seemed to favor the beverage in times like these. 

“Thank you,” Fitz said and then offered one of the first real smiles he’d seen from his Grandfather since his wedding. “And good thing you put it through the slot already, Jemma does not approve of of this kind of processed junk….”

Fitz stopped mid sentence to see his wife tearing into one of the cakes.

“What?” she asked defensively as she dunked the cake into her tea before taking a bite. “It sounded good!”

Deke laughed out loud at the look on Fitz’s face, an odd look of awe and horror. Jemma paid him no heed, rather settling back into her seat and nodded at the tablet. “After our snack Deke can help us go through the data on the bases Malick gave to Talbot, a third set of eyes will help.”


End file.
